


Out of the Sky

by Evilchuckles



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Saiyuki
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Smut, Switching, Triggers for Hakkai's incestuous past, Triggers for references to past self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/pseuds/Evilchuckles
Summary: Hakkai's expensive laptop is about to die in the noble, if inadvertent, cause of getting Hakkai laid.(Side fic to Under New Management but you needn't have read that one to follow it)





	1. Chapter 1

It only happened because Hakkai couldn’t find a seat in his favourite coffee shop.

He’d had a long day and although technically he was now free to go ‘home’ and put his feet up, the idea as usual didn’t appeal. He told himself he had too much to do and that if he went home, he wouldn’t do any of it. He would get distracted by a book or a film or some memory that lurked in the walls. 

Much better to continue his research somewhere warm and well-lit, somewhere still open when all the libraries had closed. There were always places like that in the city, happy to let customers camp out at their tables, laptop perched in front of them to take advantage of the free WIFI. As long as the occasional extortionately priced coffee was bought. And maybe a small ciabatta sandwich that took five minutes to eat but ten minutes to pick out of the keyboard. 

Not that such things ever happened to Hakkai. He wasn’t the sort of man who dropped crumbs onto his expensive computer or got smudges on his smartphone screen. 

Unfortunately, in the cake shop he eventually had to resort to (every standard coffee shop being full that evening) someone else wasn’t so scrupulous. 

To be fair, it was an accident. Hakkai was frowning at his footnotes, convinced that he’d made an error with one of the page references, when there was a clunk, a soft “Oh!” and the small table juddered. 

And out of nowhere as though it came out of the sky, a large slice of chocolate gateaux landed on Hakkai’s laptop with an obscene squelch.

Hakkai’s jaw dropped in horror even as he reflexively pressed ‘save’. 

“Oh dear, this is unfortunate! I’m terribly sorry!” a mildly repentant voice said, next to Hakkai’s ear. 

Hakkai was already blotting with a paper napkin, trying to clean the cake off the keyboard without pushing any of it down between the keys more than it already was. He looked up, verging on cross, and opened his mouth to say something cutting.

But the words never came out. 

A young man with wildly scruffy black hair. Ethnically unidentifiable but speaking perfectly accented Chinese to Hakkai even though his bone structure had more than a hint of Japan and he was in a Tokyo coffee shop. Tall and skinny, shoulders slightly curved in a slouch, mouth wry and self-aware.

But his eyes… They blazed intelligence. They blasted it like a weapon operated by a rogue nation uninterested in possible civilian casualties.

 _Extraordinary_. Extraordinary the way he looked right at Hakkai without his gaze drifting to one side to wonder about his false eye but extraordinary how, even without the ghoulish curiosity of most others on first meeting Hakkai, he still seemed to be looking at Hakkai as though he was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen. As though everything in the world was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen but Hakkai especially.

Hakkai blinked, taken aback by his own intense reaction to a merely clumsy stranger and mumbled, “It’s alright. I don’t think it’s got into the motor.”

“No, but it has certainly got into your keyboard,” the man remarked ruefully, eyes dropping to where Hakkai dazedly realised that he’d been wiping the napkin vaguely rather than carefully for the last thirty seconds, his mind elsewhere, and yes, there was now sugar, melted chocolate and crumbs between all the keys. He cringed. 

“Of course you will allow me to pay you for the repair costs?” the man said, carelessly shoving his now empty plate onto a nearby sideboard and then sticking his hands in his jeans pockets. “I think replacing the keyboard would be easier than cleaning it.”

“Your Chinese is very good,” Hakkai heard himself say, apropos of nothing, like an idiot. 

A flush of unexpected pleasure passed over the stranger’s pale face. “Thank you! I taught myself and until now I’ve had no opportunity to use it.”

“How did you know?” Hakkai asked, bemused. He switched off his laptop, wrapped it in a plastic bag he’d had his notes in and put it back in its carry case. He was only making it worse trying to clean it. He really would have to take it to a professional although hopefully the man was wrong about the entire keyboard needing to be replaced. “Most Japanese can’t tell that I’m Chinese.”

And certainly they couldn’t tell within ten seconds of meeting him.

Before he’d even said anything.

“Really? Can’t they?” The man looked genuinely surprised to hear this. He burrowed his hands a little deeper into his pockets, tucking his chin down thoughtfully for a moment, “But I am often surprised at the things people don’t notice.”

Hakkai stood up, more to have something normal to do, to distract him from the peculiar thudding of his pulse. What on earth was wrong with him this evening? Perhaps he was getting ill. “Well, I,”

“I really would like to pay for your computer repairs,” the man said, feet shuffling apologetically for a moment. “And let me buy you dinner to compensate for the inconvenience.”

“I really don’t that know that I,” Hakkai began.

“I’m quite hungry,” the man informed him earnestly. “I didn’t have a chance to eat my cake, you see.”

Hakkai almost said, ‘yes, I know, because you just dropped it on my thousand dollar machine, remember?’ but didn’t because the stranger had his head on one side, regarding him with an oddly delighted expression as if he’d found an unexpected diamond in his cup of tea.

 

Half an hour later Hakkai discovered that his companion’s idea of ‘dinner’ consisted of another rather more expensive cake shop just down the street. 

“You really must try the lemon torte,” the man said, as he tugged his feet (shoes kicked off) onto the seat beneath his thighs and sat like a skinny Buddha preparing for meditation, perusing the menu. “It’s wonderful.”

“For dinner?” Hakkai asked. “Torte?”

This expression of doubt merely got him blinked at in benign incomprehension so Hakkai gave up and ordered green tea cake and water. The waitress greeted his companion with a smile of recognition and said, “We were starting to wonder where you had got to! We thought you weren’t coming today.”

“No! Here I am!” the man smiled, cheerfully. “I’ll have my usual, please.”

The ‘usual’, when it arrived, barely fit on the table. Hakkai’s eyes felt like saucers. How did he stay so skinny? Was this all he ate?

“Oh,” the man said suddenly through a mouthful of cheesecake. “My name is Lawliet.”

“Cho Hakkai,” he replied, automatically, picking at his own cake which was almost being crowded off the table entirely by Lawliet’s various orders. “Pleased to meet you.”

Only then did he realise that they’d slipped into Japanese at some point and that Lawliet was evidently fluent in that too. Hakkai couldn’t help asking. 

“Where are you from?”

Lawliet smiled. “Many places but largely the UK in my youth. However, I’ve travelled extensively since.”

“So that’s why you speak Chinese and Japanese and,”

“And English, and French, and Spanish, and a bit of Russian… No, it’s not because of the travel. I study languages for entertainment. I really mustn’t get bored you see. That really wouldn’t be a good idea.”

Hakkai instinctively knew better than to ask what danger there was in Lawliet getting bored. 

“And you?” Lawliet enquired, back in Chinese again, finishing his cheesecake and moving onto something chocolate covered. “How is it that you are here in Japan?”

“We were raised here after our parents emigrated.”

He said it without thinking. 

His heart twisted in his chest and he looked blindly down at his food for a moment, overcome by his slip. Even after all these years he still accidentally said ‘we.’ Fortunately Lawliet didn’t comment, although he’d surely noticed. Hakkai didn’t think there was much this man missed. 

They ate in silence for awhile. Hakkai swallowed down his food and his lingering grief together, as though bereavement tasted of green tea cake. 

Then...

“I’ve decided that there is a 90% probability that your right eye is a prosthetic,” Lawliet abruptly observed, tone casual. “Is it?”

Hakkai caught his breath and just for a moment he wavered on the edge of anger (somewhere he worked hard, daily, to never be), until he saw Lawliet’s open, interested, expression. He didn’t look like a man who had meant to be offensive. 

And perhaps, Hakkai thought suddenly, perhaps being openly asked like that was preferable to the way most other people just kept sneaking glances, with pitying faces. There was nothing pitying on Lawliet’s face.

So the nearly-anger drained away as fast as it had tried to rise and Hakkai replied, “Yes. I lost my eye a few years ago.”

Well, he mentally corrected, not ‘lost’ exactly.

More, went mad from grief after his sister died and…well…he didn’t remember doing it and that was probably just as well. Fortunately, the hospital assumed it had been a drunken accident or he would surely have been sectioned. 

Lawliet put down his fork and reached for the sugar cubes but instead of putting them in his tea he started to pile them up into a pyramid. 

Hakkai stared. 

He wondered where all the ‘normal’ people were tonight.

He remembered his manners. “What do you do? I teach Chinese history at the university.”

Lawliet smiled to himself, lips sparkling with sugar cube crystals from one that hadn’t quite made it into his pyramid. “It’s complex. I’m…a consultant. I’m not working at the moment, anyway.”

“A consultant of what?” Hakkai’s eyes kept being drawn down to Lawliet’s mouth. He didn’t know why but he knew it worried him.

“This and that.”

Lawliet then started a conversation about Hakkai’s work that was so intriguing, so wide-ranging, that Hakkai forgot all about asking about Lawliet’s job, forgot all about his eye, forgot even about Kanan for longer than he ever had before. Lawliet dazzled him, challenged him, posing outrageous new interpretations of the received academic wisdom, and asking questions about Hakkai’s research that made it clear that Lawliet was genuinely interested in it.

It was intensely pleasurable to be really _listened_ to by someone capable of making relevant contributions. That hadn’t happened to Hakkai in years because he was the undisputed authority in his field, unmatched by any of his peers. And while Lawliet didn’t seem to have studied the subject his insight into people, into patterns of behaviour, into life was such that he seemed able to apply it universally. 

By the time Hakkai realised he was this thrilled, this excited, it was far too late. He stopped mid sentence with a mortifying blush spreading over his face, as he noticed for the first time that he was aroused, mentally, physically, and that he was talking to Lawliet in the intimate meeting-of-minds way of a man with his lover. Not a man with another man. 

“Something wrong?” Lawliet enquired, sipping his fourth or possibly fifth cup of tea. Nearby the café staff were starting to lock up. Hakkai didn’t remember their encouraging them to leave. Perhaps they were used to Lawliet’s odd behaviour. Hakkai glanced at his watch. 

Perhaps Lawliet often came in with strange men and then had _four hour_ debates about Chinese history. 

Four hours…

“I had no idea how long we had been talking,” Hakkai admitted. 

“Well you know what they say about time,” Lawliet finished his tea and gestured for the bill. 

“What’s that?” Hakkai asked, suddenly exhausted. His mind felt wrung out, post-orgasmic almost. He’d had a glorious evening.

“It flies.”

 

It flew again in the moments after they emerged from the café and Hakkai admitted that his last train home had long gone. He somehow found himself accepting an invitation to sit on Lawliet’s couch until the trains started again at 5am.

“I live nearby and I don’t sleep much,” Lawliet shrugged. “I would also enjoy continuing our conversation.” He paused, a smile spreading slowly across his face, making him look very young for a moment. “You’re interesting.”

Once again Hakkai blushed. 

He thought that it was a good thing that he was heterosexual or he might have been nervous about going home with Lawliet. He had a feeling that, had he inclined that way and had Lawliet been interested, things could have got heated and he really didn’t want to get involved with anyone. He fully intended to spend his life solitarily now that Kanan was gone. 

 

But…

But…

He sat on Lawliet’s couch. He drank yet more tea. 

They talked.

They talked for hours, about history, about languages, about not really belonging in Japan but loving it too much to leave, about Lawliet being only one quarter Japanese but feeling more at home here than anywhere except his old school in England, about Hakkai having lost a lover as well as an eye, about God, and science, and the God _in_ science (perhaps). 

And many, many, other things.

And somehow at 3am Lawliet was closer to Hakkai on the sofa and Hakkai’s heart was thudding.

And somehow at 4am they were laughing softly and Lawliet’s long fingers traced Hakkai’s neck where it met his shoulder, making him shiver, just for a second. And neither of them mentioned it as if it wasn’t strange.

At 4.10am Hakkai put his tea-cup down on the untidy coffee-table, his pulse racing, stomach echoing with that moment _before_ , before something happens, that moment when two people know it’s coming, can feel it and are almost afraid of it.

At 4.13am Lawliet put his hand on Hakkai’s face and looked into his eyes, into both of them, finally silent, no more percentages, no more intellectually teasing questions, just enormous dark, sleepy, eyes, filled with hunger. 

But not for cake.

Hakkai was so nervous he was almost vibrating as Lawliet kissed him. He’d never kissed another man before, never thought he’d want to, never thought he could or would get turned on by it.

But he did. He was. Lawliet’s lips moved on his and Hakkai’s moved with them. When Lawliet slowly, gently, penetrated Hakkai’s mouth with his cake-tasting tongue, Hakkai didn’t run, didn’t panic. He only sighed deeply and let Lawliet in.

 

They went to bed.

Hakkai allowed himself to stop thinking and it was easy to, in the silent in-between world of pre-dawn, because it was like a different universe. Hakkai in bed with a man, letting a man take his clothes off, see him naked, touch him. Letting a man pleasure him. 

Hakkai moaned and arched off the bed, bliss-wracked, when Lawliet started to suck him. 

“God…” Hakkai breathed, as he tangled his fingers so far into Lawliet’s soft, unruly, hair that he felt the heat of Lawliet’s skull. 

Lawliet went down on him with the same self-indulgence as the man applied to his food, seeking what felt best, without shame or apology. Hakkai sobbed for breath and stared, wild-eyed, at the ceiling as lips and tongue became all he was aware of. All he wanted. 

Until Lawliet showed him that Hakkai in fact wanted much more than that. 

Fingers inside him, stroking and teasing, opening him up in a way he’d never have dreamed he would allow. He would have been horrified even ten hours ago if someone had suggested that he would let a man do this to him. He wouldn’t have believed it if they’d told him that he would open his legs for a virtual stranger, let that stranger finger him until he was panting for more.

But it was true and eventually he was wet and slick and stretched, aching for something, anything, to happen that would let him come. 

Lawliet was on him, his hands firm on Hakkai’s shaking thighs. “You haven’t done this before,” Lawliet said. It wasn’t a question but a statement of evident fact. 

Hakkai shook his head. This was really happening. He was really letting this happen. He was about to let a man have him.

He wanted to.

Although somewhere in the back of his mind he was terrified. 

Lawliet still wasn’t moving. He was flushed and Hakkai could feel Lawliet’s erection nudging at him, but Lawliet was just looking down at him, thoughtful.

“I find you very…exciting,” Lawliet told him at last.

Hakkai thought he should say something to that but he’d used all his words; he’d given them all to Lawliet by 3am. 

Lawliet smiled and then he was pushing forward. Hakkai winced and tightened his fingers on Lawliet’s shoulders, breathing hard through his nose against the pain, against the fear of tearing but then it was alright. Lawliet was in and the pain was easing, as if his body had realised that Hakkai had agreed to this. 

For some time they went back to kissing.

Until Lawliet moved, just a little, shallowly. 

Hakkai almost bit his tongue. 

Things unravelled quickly after that, physical instincts short-cutting doubt until Hakkai was groaning willing pleasure. Until Lawliet was thrusting in and out, hard, deep, his own moans making Hakkai’s dick twitch between them. 

Then Lawliet closed thin fingers, hot palm, around Hakkai and started stroking. He stroked at the same speed as his hips moved.

Stroking.

Fucking.

Hard and hot, and gods above, Hakkai had forgotten that sex was sometimes like this, so good, so primal, full of life and defiance. 

_The world is dark and scary, it’s lonely and cold, but we’re together now in this moment, naked, helpless, and we’re setting it all on fire._

Hakkai came with a cry, hips jerking, spilling over Lawliet’s fingers, coming from inside for the first time in his life, and overwhelmed by it. 

Lawliet buried his head against Hakkai’s shoulder when his own orgasm hit, trembling so hard that Hakkai tightened his arms around him, absurdly feeling that he needed to comfort him.

Lawliet’s ragged groan was the last sound in the room until morning.

 

The first train left without Hakkai. Many subsequent trains did too.

In fact, at 10.30 am Hakkai was still in bed with Lawliet watching him sleep and wondering what on earth had happened. He looked at him contorted into a bizarre foetal position, nude and handsome, and thought, ‘I let him bugger me last night and I liked it.’ Hakkai thought that maybe he ought to be panicked or guilt-stricken, but he wasn’t somehow. He was just sore and sleepy and happy. 

He blinked, shocked. 

Happy?

He hadn’t felt happy for a long, long time.

But here it was.

As if it had fallen out of the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Hakkai was almost annoyed, and mostly with himself (which, of course, made it worse). Here he was in the university Fellows’ reading room with a rather rare and very interesting book that he’d had on order for months and he simply couldn’t concentrate. He had read the last page at least three times but he didn’t have the faintest idea what it said. 

It could have been an inexplicably anachronistic tale of robots in ancient China for all he knew. 

Hakkai sighed and resisted an urge to put his head on the desk and sulk like a three year old child. 

_Mooning about like a love-sick teenager is not going to make Lawliet reappear any quicker_ , he told himself for the umpteenth time. _And imagine his reaction if he knew how impatient and distracted you get whenever he is away._

_Imagine if he knew that you masturbated last night with two fingers inside yourself, thinking of him._

 

Lawliet had a tendency to vanish off the face of the earth. It didn’t happen _very_ often but it was a regular occurrence. There was never any warning nor when he finally came back was there an explanation, let alone an apology.

The first Hakkai usually knew about it was when emails and calls went unanswered.

He’d got used to it. It was rarely for more than a couple of weeks and Hakkai assumed that it was to do with Lawliet’s work so he didn’t pry. It had been made very clear, without their ever having discussed it, that Lawliet’s work was off-limits as a conversational topic. Off-limits to a lover of only eight months standing, certainly. Hakkai respected that but he continued to hope that one day Lawliet would be able to confide in him as to the nature of his employment and where it was that he went.

Hakkai worried quite a lot that Lawliet was doing something dangerous on these trips. 

“What do you think he is?” Sanzo had snorted, when Hakkai ventured these concerns to him over a good brandy. “James Bond? License to eat cake and be weird?”

Hakkai had smiled into his drink. “I don’t think he’s a spy. He stands out too much to be a spy.”

Sanzo shrugged. “Does it matter where he goes?”

“I’m just curious,” Hakkai had said, unconvincingly. 

“Just curious?” Sanzo accused, eyebrow raised. “It’s not that you’re getting all woolly and soppy over him?” 

Sanzo managed to make it sound like something to be denied so Hakkai denied it. “I assure you that I’m fully in control of my emotions when it comes to Lawliet!”

On the other side of the room from the sofa where he was watching TV, a certain blonde by the name of Mihael took this as his cue to snigger mockingly for quite a long time. 

The hungry obsessive look on Sanzo’s face when he glanced at the source of such disrespectful merriment comforted Hakkai that Sanzo was in no position to comment about self-control in relationships. 

 

Speaking of hungry and obsessive… Hakkai rubbed his fingers into the tension headache at his temples and tried not to think about the fact that he hadn’t been to bed with Lawliet for nearly three weeks. Tried not to think about the ache in his belly, his distracted mind, the way his heart leapt when the phone rang. 

Hoping it was Lawliet calling. 

Hoping that they’d be able to meet for dinner and talk and talk. A conversation with Lawliet was more exciting than anything else Hakkai ever did. 

Well, more exciting than _almost_ anything else Hakkai ever did, because after dinner they would invariably return to his or Lawliet’s apartment and go to bed. 

Hakkai’s body shivered with the thought of it. Yes, alright, he’d been stunned at first that he could want a man in this way and want him this much, but he’d long since accepted it. He didn’t think he had much choice in the matter. He wanted Lawliet so badly, so deeply, that the man only had to touch his face gently, only had to kiss him and Hakkai was hard. 

Lawliet never took advantage though, never seemed to glory in his victory over a man who’d thought for twenty-nine years that he was heterosexual. On the contrary, Lawliet always looked genuinely surprised and delighted when Hakkai reciprocated his desire. When Hakkai returned his kiss and gave his body to him, legs spread for Lawliet’s stiff member, willingly penetrated and groaning pleasure. 

Hakkai blushed and hoped that his fellow academics would assume that it was his reading material causing the blood to rush to his face. Although if asked he would be hard pressed to explain the erotic appeal of 5th century Chinese agriculture. 

Hakkai shook his head and then glared into space crossly for awhile and finally decided to cut his losses. He clearly wasn’t going to get any work done this afternoon with his mind resolutely either in the gutter or the clouds so he might as well go home and distract himself with housework.

Yes, housework, that would make him calm.

That would make him stop thinking about Lawliet.

 

It didn’t make him stop thinking about Lawliet. He just ended up thinking about Lawliet while doing housework. Two hours later his apartment was sparkling and he had an erection. 

‘This is ridiculous!’ he thought as he packed away his mops and cloths. ‘You have to pull yourself together! Do you think that _he_ spends all the time you’re apart obsessing about _you_?’

Hakkai blinked. Actually, that was hard to say because he really hadn’t the first idea what Lawliet was ever feeling. The man was a complete mystery. Intellectually he was an open book (about a thousand open books to be accurate) but emotionally? Hakkai knew he’d barely scratched the surface. Lawliet was just so…serene! Always calm and smiling and so very difficult to really get to know. 

Hakkai had actually complained to Sanzo about this tendency of Lawliet’s to emotional repression. 

For some reason Sanzo had reacted to this by laughing until he cried.

Hakkai decided to get in the shower. The housework had made him smell of bleach and perhaps the pounding water would clear his head a little. 

 

The doorbell rang while he was drying his hair. He grumbled his way to the door and then lurched to a halt, heart pounding, when he saw Lawliet’s face on the security camera. 

In fact, Hakkai was so pleased to see Lawliet that he forgot that he was naked apart from the towel around his waist and opened the door at once. 

Lawliet’s already wide eyes became almost perfect circles as he took in Hakkai’s bare chest. 

_Oh_.

Hakkai blushed. “Sorry, I was…um…in the shower.”

Lawliet blinked at him. “Evidently.”

Hakkai cringed as one of his neighbours walked by behind Lawliet and, apparently struck by Hakkai’s nipples, collided with a pot plant in the hallway. 

“Please come in,” Hakkai said hastily, rather wishing that the earth might swallow him up. 

Lawliet slouched in and kicked off his shoes. 

Hakkai opened his mouth to say something like, ‘excuse me, I’ll just go and put on my dressing gown/finish drying my hair,’ but he never got further than ‘excu’ because Lawliet gave him one, long, intense look and then the towel had been pulled firmly away and Hakkai was up against the hallway wall being kissed. 

Hakkai gasped into Lawliet’s mouth, shocked and thrilled, as Lawliet’s jeans and T-Shirt pressed eagerly against Hakkai’s damp skin. 

He was naked in his hallway with Lawliet kissing him. 

It was incredibly arousing to be nude when Lawliet wasn’t. 

Long-fingered hands ran hungrily across Hakkai’s skin, stroking nipples, tracing bone and muscle and cupping buttocks. Hakkai wrapped his arms around Lawliet’s neck, buried his face in Lawliet’s messy hair and inhaled the familiar scent of cheap shampoo and expensive cake. 

Lawliet dragged his mouth away to kiss Hakkai’s throat, nibbling purposefully on his pulse. 

“I missed you,” he said, observationally.

“I missed you too,” Hakkai breathed shakily, hooking a leg shamelessly around Lawliet’s back. Lawliet grabbed it and ran his hand slowly up Hakkai’s thigh. 

Hakkai shivered with anticipation. 

Part of him wondered if they were going to end up making love in the hallway but it didn’t seem important where it happened as long as it did.

With that thought in mind Hakkai reached between them to unzip Lawliet’s jeans and tug his hard dick out. Lawliet groaned and twitched in Hakkai’s hand. It made Hakkai’s mouth water, made him want to get on his knees and suck and wasn’t _that_ a turn up for the books, considering that until he met Lawliet Hakkai hadn’t considered the penis a thing worth desiring. He’d thought them ugly, almost comical and had always been a little bemused by the affection with which Kanan had regarded his own. 

But Lawliet’s… Perhaps it was because Lawliet’s had given Hakkai so much pleasure over the last few months and that was why when Hakkai saw it now, pink and hard and disconcertingly big, it didn’t turn him off but rather made his stomach flip with arousal. A learned response. 

So when Lawliet looked at him with those big, guileless eyes and said, “Please, would you suck it?” Hakkai smiled broadly, more broadly than his mouth generally smiled about anything and dropped happily at Lawliet’s feet. 

Lawliet tasted wonderful, as always, a little salty and very male but also sweet, as if the man had sugar seeping out of every pore. 

Which considering his dietary obsessions, he probably did.

Hakkai’s own throbbing erection jerked spasmodically when Lawliet groaned and tangled his fingers in Hakkai’s hair, beginning to slide back and forth in Hakkai’s mouth, across his tongue. Hakkai tried to relax his throat, wanting so very much to take Lawliet as deep as Lawliet sometimes took _him_ , but not for the first time his gag-reflex thwarted him. He had to pull back, eyes watering and Lawliet stroked his hair with consoling fingers. 

And thrust his dick anyway, shallow but swift and eager. 

And Hakkai wallowed in it, gloried in it, in the giving of pleasure and the thrill of submission. 

But just as he was getting close to the edge, a sneaky hand between his own legs masturbating, Lawliet pulled his trembling body away and smiled dazedly down at him.

“Let’s go to bed,” Lawliet said. “I have been having an interesting thought since I saw you last and I’d like to finally act upon it. If you’re willing.”

Hakkai stood up, painfully. It was not easy to stand upright when he was this hard nor was it easy to walk the short distance to his bedroom.

Once there however he took to undressing Lawliet thoroughly and asking, “What interesting thought is that?”

Lawliet stepped out of the last of his clothes, his body lean and somehow awkward and yet graceful at the same time. Hakkai _wanted_ him, wanted to devour him, to be devoured. Wanted to hold onto those too-sharp hips and _come_.

He realised that he had been staring, probably in a rather disturbing way and that he was going to have to ask Lawliet to repeat whatever he’d just said.

“I’m sorry, what did you say? I got…distracted.”

Lawliet smiled an abashed sort of smile. “I was saying that perhaps you might like to fuck me.”

Hakkai’s knees went and he slumped down onto the bed, staring open-mouthed at Lawliet who merely stood there, naked and hard and chewing contemplatively on his thumb. 

“You want me to…you would let me…” Hakkai stammered, his fingers digging into the bed covers in spasmodic excitement. 

“Yes, I think I’d like that very much,” Lawliet told him earnestly, the thumb leaving his mouth with a tiny pop.

Hakkai had to bite into his own lip then to stop himself doing something rash. 

“I’ve never done it before,” Hakkai said, anxiously. “To a man, I mean. I don’t want to hurt you or,”

Lawliet’s sudden beautiful smile killed all Hakkai’s words, smothering them in his throat. 

Lawliet leaned down a little and touched Hakkai’s face, thin fingers trailing over Hakkai’s lips like ivy down a wall, burrowing in with vines and tendrils and then not letting go.

“It pleases me so _very_ much that you’ve never done these things with any other man,” Lawliet told him, moving so that he was in Hakkai’s lap, legs wrapped around his waist. This led to their erections pressing firmly together and Hakkai caught his breath. “I myself have never been penetrated. It never appealed before. Now it does.” Lawliet’s voice dropped, became serious. “I took your virginity and now I’d like you to take mine.”

Hakkai groaned and lifted Lawliet’s skinny body at the waist, laying him back on the bed and covering him, flesh-to-flesh, skin-to-skin, kissing and kissing. 

Heart hammering.

Tongues stroking and exploring.

Breath short. Always short, dragging in just enough oxygen to avoid dizziness. Well, to mostly avoid dizziness. 

Hakkai looked down at Lawliet, flushed, aroused, open and willing.

And knew that he was in love with this man. 

 

Lawliet showed him how to do it. He showed Hakkai how to touch him and spread him open, how to make him slick and wet. Hakkai was terrified and fascinated. He was fascinated by Lawliet’s body and how it felt and how it reacted, clenching or relaxing around Hakkai’s fingers, hips arching to conspire in its own penetration.

Hakkai knew how that felt, to be simultaneously wanting and yet instinctively resisting something the body thought to be strange, potentially painful. 

So he knew to be patient, knew to pause when Lawliet tensed, when his breathing hitched and a line appeared between his brows.

The room was dim and quiet as they waited, Hakkai’s erection just nestling inside Lawliet’s tight entrance, not venturing further until Lawliet stopped wincing and then sighed, his whole body unwinding.

Hakkai moaned, all the hair standing up on the back of his neck as he slipped all the way inside.

So tight.

And _Hakkai’s_. Hakkai’s now, for good or ill.

Hakkai smiled.

Lawliet groaned. 

“How do you feel?” Hakkai asked, arms shaking where they were braced either side of Lawliet’s head. Lawliet’s hair was striking against the white cotton as if a bird had got into Hakkai’s bed and nested on the pillow. “Does it hurt?”

“A little but not in a way I dislike,” Lawliet told him, voice intrigued as though they were discussing a very unusual book. “I wonder if this is how you felt.”

“Probably,” Hakkai said, astounded that he could sound so calm when his baser instincts were screaming at him to move, to take, to thrust. “Except that I thought I was straight so there was added confusion.”

“Ah,” Lawliet smiled, ruefully. “Sorry, I took advantage a little our first night, didn’t I?”

Hakkai laughed softly and bent his head, kissed him, whispered, “I’m so glad you did.”

Then he moved.

Lawliet’s eyes widened, black in white, and his hands flew up to grip Hakkai’s hips. 

“My goodness!” He gasped.

Hakkai pulled back further, thrust deeper the second time, his stomach burning when he saw how it made Lawliet bite his lip and growl.

After that even Lawliet was unable to talk. 

They moved together on the bed. After a few false starts and some adjustment of angle, Hakkai got it right and soon it was fluid and heated, and _hard, hot, yes, yes, yessss_ , and the headboard was banging against the wall, and Lawliet’s legs were tight around Hakkai’s back, Lawliet’s thighs tensed and gripping.

All Hakkai could do was react and all he could think was _take_ , and all he could hear was Lawliet’s pleasure.

And his own pleasure.

And the bed creaking.

And the wet, shameless sounds of sex and self and primal drives. The race to completion.

A race Lawliet won when he came with a cry, back arching, spilling hot over Hakkai’s hand and making ten small welts in the shape of his fingernails on Hakkai’s back. 

Hakkai sobbed and burrowed deep, jerking inside, craving release, until Lawliet stopped tightening and breathed out a long, blissful breath and kissed Hakkai’s chin gently. 

“Come,” he said, kindly. “Come now, Hakkai.”

 _White out_.

 

When Hakkai regained a sense of the here and now, he blushed with shame. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, very aware that he’d lost control and pushed harder, rougher, than someone’s first time should warrant. 

“Not really. Anyway, I liked it.”

And that was one of the many things about Lawliet that made Hakkai feel uncomplicated for the first time in his life. Lawliet was honest. Direct. It would never occur to him not to say something if that something was true. 

Including the pleasure at being taken just a little too deeply. 

Hakkai curled himself, parasitically, around Lawliet’s naked body. “Thank you for letting me.”

“Thank you for being let,” Lawliet said, smiling.

Hakkai blinked and then grinned. 

They fell asleep.

 

And in the morning Lawliet told him what he did for a living, where he went when he vanished and why Hakkai could now if he chose get Lawliet killed. Now that Hakkai had this information.

But before Hakkai could express his gratitude at being trusted like this, before he could express what it meant to him, before he could work out a way to begin to say, “I love you, had you realised that yet?” Lawliet added,

“When would you like to move in?”


End file.
